Dyskusja użytkownika:TRYNA
Hi TRYNA -- we are excited to have Fanclub Bionicli Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela CześćLizard 18:57, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Cześć.--TRYNA 18:58, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Napisałem o Nomanasie- Nomanas Lizard 19:52, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Piszmy jakies artykuly to bedziemy je mogli wystawiać do grafik tygodnia i do artykułów tygodniaLizard 19:57, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Napisalem o Piesołaku Lizard 20:12, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) To dobrze.--TRYNA 20:52, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Odezwij się na G-G!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:51, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) czyżbym dostał od ciebie admina?Bo moge zabespieczać,banować,usówać?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:17, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Ekhm, TRYNA, nie sądzisz że ten żywioł Księżyc jest nieco bez sensu? Co gdyby dwóch Toa Ksieżyca chciało go ruszyć w różne miejsca w tej samej chwili? Zresztą właściwie jest to moc Ziemi na dystans. Może to zmienimy?- The New Lewa, the air is back Nie.--TRYNA 16:46, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?- The New Lewa, the air is back Bo nie podałeś sensownych(właściwie żadnych) argumentów za tym, żeby był w takiej formie. Ponawiam swoje pytania:Co gdyby dwóch Toa Ksieżyca chciało go ruszyć w różne miejsca w tej samej chwili? Czym to się różni od długodystansowej mocy Ziemi? Jaki związek z księżycem mają fale uderzeniowe na planecie?- The New Lewa, the air is back Lewa, ale to nie był twój artykuł i mogłeś powiedzieć ze chcesz go zmienić, a nie bez pytania robisz to co ci się podoba. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mamy mieć sześciu Adminów? Zastanów się. Pomyśl. Nie ma cię dlatego że to inna historia :)--DARNOK 2 07:19, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Tryna, wystarczy już adminów, bo i tak na 10 użytkowników jest 5 adminów... chociaż nie wszyscy się na nich nadają... Vezok999 07:53, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) A niby jacy się nie nadają?Darnok to nie twoja wikia, to nie ty tu decydujesz.--TRYNA 14:43, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Popraw na głównej stronie jeden błąd: Tryna: Głóny admin... Gresh250 Tryna jak ty nic nie rozumiesz. NA tej wiki każdy Admin ma prawo do głosu takie same jak ty. Dajesz komuś Admina? To znaczy że ta osoba od dzisiaj jest na równi z tobą.--DARNOK 2 20:56, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Więc to tak? Ty mała podła kanalio nie żyjesz! Wypowiedziałeś wojnę.--DARNOK 2 20:57, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) A praw mi nie możesz zabrać. Biurokraty nie da się a tylko biurokrata może dać Sysop co właśnie zrobiłem.--DARNOK 2 21:00, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Zobaczymy kto wygra tę wojnę.Te twoje "gadane" wcale mnie nie interesuje.--TRYNA 13:18, lut 19, 2010 (UTC) Uspokuj się Vezok999 13:35, lut 19, 2010 (UTC) I tak nie lubię się kucić.--TRYNA 13:38, lut 19, 2010 (UTC) Którego Mocka zgłaszasz? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Trynę.--TRYNA 20:28, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Taaa, tylko on jest glatorianinem ;p Vezok999 20:59, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Gdzie niby pisze, że jest glatorianem?--TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) A racja, ale jest w miejscu gdfzie żyją glatorianie, nie na Ziemnej, Kamiennej czy którejs z Wysp, na których dzieje się akcja opowiesci Kopaki Vezok999 20:44, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Wszystko może się stać.--TRYNA 15:05, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Czyżby wielki TRYNA powrócił na swoją wikię ^^? Lord Vox 16:33, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) A, że byś wiedział.TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) No to fajnie :D Lord Vox 16:37, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że dużo się zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty.TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) No, nawet bardzo duzo. Lord Vox 16:41, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyłem.TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Witamy znowu :) Mam nadzieję, że na długo. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czy Darnok dalej uczęszcz tutaj?TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Lord Vox 17:01, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) O jednego administratora mniej.TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Witamy z powrotem... Chociaż mnie akurat chyba nie kojarzysz...Kani--Nui 17:03, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, adnimów ci u nas dostatek, TRYNA. Lord Vox 17:03, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) No jak. Jest nas trzech, z Tobą TRYNA 4 El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tyle administatorów wystarczy.TRYNA 18:58, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Twoje gg nadal aktualne? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tryyynaaa!!!! Powróciłeś na zawsze, czy na chwilę? PS. Podaj GG albo Skype'a--Guurahk 20:49, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Odbanowali Cię? - Tak - Tryna